


Ryan Bergara: The Biggest Fucking Tease in the World

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Shane, M/M, Smut, Top!Shane, alternatively: Shane Madej is a fucking giant, because Ryan Bergara is a tiny tiny man, bottom!Ryan, but here we are, but i've come to accept that, gratuitous use of the phrase 'smaller man', i almost didn't finish this cuz i kept watching vids with Shane and Sara, i'm probably going to hell, ryan is a goddamn tease, shane is a top and anyone who disagrees can frankly throw down, sub!Ryan, takes place during the Sodder Children episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: why was Shane so GODDAMN disheveled during the Sodder Children episode?





	Ryan Bergara: The Biggest Fucking Tease in the World

Shane knew a lot of things. He knew that he loved his job at Buzzfeed. He knew he loved his show with Ryan. He knew he loved Ryan. 

He also knew that Ryan Steven Bergara was the biggest fucking tease on the planet. 

They were currently filming their newest Unsolved True Crime episode about the disappearance of the Sodder children. And Ryan was taking every opportunity he could to rile Shane up. Every once in awhile the smaller man’s hand would sneak beneath the desk and squeeze his thigh. Or his foot would move to rub against his leg. Ryan had a habit of teasing Shane like this during filming.

But what really got Shane was just how bold his boyfriend was on this particular day. Several times already, the younger man had gone in for a fierce kiss, musing up Shane’s hair more each time he did. Then pulling back with a whisper of “I’ll edit that out.” 

Now, make no mistake, Shane loved Ryan’s kisses. And Ryan knew Shane loved his kisses. Ryan also knew how Shane felt about him playing with his hair. 

But, once again, Ryan Steven Bergara was a fucking tease. 

“We do need to finish this video at some point today.” Shane reminded his boyfriend. After another of his surprise kisses. 

“We’ll finish.” Ryan assured. “We’re almost done recording.”

“And we would have been done an hour ago if it weren’t for you.” Shane poked him in the ribs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ryan replied innocently, before turning back to the camera and switching to his Detective Voice™. Shane released a soft sigh from his nose. Ryan may have gotten him this time, but Shane would get back at him. That he knew for sure. 

Finally, after nearly another hour of Ryan’s teasing, they managed to finish filming the video. Ryan giving Shane’s thigh one last squeeze before going to shut down the camera. 

Once the camera was off, Shane took his chance. Grabbing Ryan by the waist and pinning him to the desk. Attacking his lips with his own. 

“Mhm, Shane.” Ryan murmured between kisses. “Shane c’mon.” Ryan smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck. Shane began to trail kisses along Ryan’s jaw, Ryan sucking in a breath as Shane’s lips came in contact with his neck. “Shane. Shane we’ve got to get back to work.” 

“So you just get to rile me up then make me go back to work?” Shane moved his hands down to Ryan’s ass. The smaller man let out a small squeak when Shane squeezed his ass. “I could have you right here on this desk if I wanted to.” 

“No lube.” Ryan reminded him. That made Shane pause. 

“Shit.” He mumbled, removing himself from his boyfriend. “You win this round, Baby.” He whispered the pet name in his ear, making the smaller man shiver. Ryan collected his papers from the desk, giving Shane a chaste kiss before returning to the office. 

The rest of the work day seemed to drag on. Ryan still taking every chance he could to mess with Shane. When they were finally able to leave the office, Shane had to stop himself from dragging Ryan out of there to the car. 

In Shane’s opinion, it took far too long for them to get home. Especially considering Ryan’s wandering hand up his thigh as he drove. Ryan’s eyes never leaving the road as his hand moved further up his leg. Shane could have pounced on him right then, if he didn’t mind them dying. But what a way to go. 

Still, he controlled himself and let Ryan drive them home. 

They reached the apartment, and as soon as the door was closed, Shane had Ryan pinned against the wall. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Shane growled. “Think you can just fucking tease me like that? All fucking day? And then get away with it?” Ryan groaned as he ground down on him. “Or did you want this to happen? You love it when I have you like this, don’t you?” Ryan whimpered in response. “Don’t you, Baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Ryan stuttered out. Ryan’s eyes fluttered closed, his breathing becoming heavy. Shane’s lips moved to his neck, and his grip on Ryan’s hips tightened. Ryan’s fingers tangled in his hair, his other hand moving up his back, twisting in his shirt. 

Ryan gasped when he felt Shane’s teeth latch onto his flesh. He knew he was going to be covered in marks after this. And the thought of Shane marking him as his own got him more excited every time. 

“Look at you.” Shane pulled away from him. “You started this and you’re already a mess under me. I’ve barely even touched you Baby.” 

“Please.” Ryan begged. “Want you to fuck me.”

“You’ve had your fun.” Shane shook his head. “Now it’s my turn.” He kissed Ryan’s lips, his hands beginning a trail up Ryan’s sides. Breaking the kiss only momentarily to remove his shirt. 

“You’re beautiful.” Shane whispered against Ryan’s lips. Causing a shiver down the smaller man’s spine. “So receptive to my touch.” Ryan arched up against the feeling of Shane’s fingers along his ribs. “Maybe I could make you come just like this.” He lightly ran his hand over Ryan’s side. Watching him shiver beneath him. 

Ryan’s hips bucked out, searching for any sort of friction. Shane laughed. 

“I guess not huh?” Before Ryan could register what was happening, Shane had lifted him off the ground. His legs instinctively wrapping around the taller man. Shane carried him over to the bedroom. All but throwing him on the bed. He made quick work of undressing Ryan. Leaving Ryan naked beneath him. 

Shane began a trail of kisses down Ryan’s neck. Stopping to suck a deep purple bruise at the apex of his shoulder. Ryan hissed at the sensation. 

Shane continued his trail down Ryan’s chest. Stopping to tug on his nipples with his teeth. 

“Fuck!” Ryan swore as he felt Shane’s teeth. “I need you. Please Shane.” 

“So impatient.” Shane chided, continuing to kiss Ryan’s abdomen. “You think I won’t take care of you Baby?” 

Suddenly, his lips were gone, and Shane stood, leaving Ryan alone on the bed.

“Stay right there. And keep your eyes on me.” Ryan watched as Shane went to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube and tossing it on the bed. Shane began to remove his own clothes excruciatingly slow. Prolonging his time away from Ryan. 

When he finally returned to the bed, Ryan was nearly shaking with need. His eyes were still on Shane. Watching him squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Are you ready Baby?” He asked. Ryan nodded, spreading his legs further for Shane. Shane kissed him softly, slowly sliding a finger into his entrance. Ryan groaned against his lips. Shane working him slowly. 

“That feel good?” Ryan nodded. “Use your words Baby.” He curled his finger, finding Ryan’s prostate. Making him cry out.

“There!” He yelled. “Right there Daddy. More. Please more.” 

“Of course Baby.” Shane added a second finger. Scissoring his opening. 

“I’m ready Daddy.” Ryan said. “Please. Fuck me.” Shane chuckled. 

“So needy.” Shane added a third finger. Stretching him further. “We gotta make sure you don’t tear.” Ryan whined. Desperate for Shane. 

Suddenly, Shane’s fingers were gone. And Ryan felt him line up against his hole. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Shane pushed inside of him. Shane groaned. He paused for a moment, allowing Ryan to adjust to his size.

Ryan bucked his hips up in an attempt to get the larger man to move. Shane complied, pushing farther into him. Bottoming out. His pace was slow at first, watching Ryan’s face contort into a look of pleasure. 

“Faster.” Ryan begged. Shane ignored his plea, continuing his relentlessly slow pace. Pinning Ryan’s hips so he couldn’t move. 

Ryan was a mess beneath him. Hair a mess and lips swollen from kissing. Reduced to an incoherent jumble of ‘faster’ ‘please’ and ‘Daddy’. Shane finally gave in and sped up. Ryan nearly screamed from the pleasure. Back arching up off the bed.

“Gonna… gonna cum.” He panted. Begging for release.

“Sure you can’t hold on a little longer Baby?” Shane asked, his hand going between them. “I want us to come together.” His fingers ghosted over Ryan’s neglected cock, causing the younger to suck in a breath. 

Ryan could tell Shane wasn’t too far off himself. His thrusts becoming more erratic. Ryan bucked his hips up, meeting Shane’s thrusts. The taller cursing. Shane’s hand wrapped around Ryan’s cock. Working him to the edge.

They didn’t quite come together. Ryan coming seconds before Shane found his release. 

Shane peppered Ryan’s face with gentle kisses. Pulling out slowly. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said. The commanding tone in his voice gone. He kissed Ryan’s forehead before going into the bathroom. Returning a moment later with a damp cloth. He wiped the drying cum from Ryan’s stomach and chest. Discarding the cloth in the laundry basket. He pulled on his boxers and gave Ryan his own.

“Was that what you were hoping for?” Shane asked, pulling Ryan into his arms. Kissing his forehead again. 

“Maybe.” Ryan drawled. “I love it when you fuck me like that.” He kissed Shane’s neck.

“Well maybe you don’t do that in the middle of work.” Shane teased. Ryan wheezed out a laugh, snuggling closer to Shane. 

“I guess that’s fair.” 

“Unless of course you want to do it…”

“No.” Ryan cut him off. “I will never, ever want to have sex while ghost hunting.” 

“You say that now.” Shane countered. “But one of these days you’ll come around.” 

“No chance in hell Madej.” 

“Alright Ryan. Whatever you say.”


End file.
